battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Bike
| game file name = veh_bike }} Overview The Scout Bike is the first unit available for training at the Vehicle Factory. Relatively cheap compared to the other vehicles available, they are extremely fragile, although difficult to hit. Its basic attack has a range of one making it ideal for attacking infantry or critters in the front row, sort of like the Shock Trooper. However, its weakness of 150% damage from -type attacks makes it very difficult to rank up since most Critter attacks will destroy it in one hit. The Scout Bike improves vastly at level 3 when a new attack, "Down the Line", becomes available for research. The submachine gun will now hit all enemies in a line, even passing through blocking units. Unlike the Firedrake or Heavy Recon, this attack is not limited to targeting directly in front of the Scout Bike, but can target any line (drag-targeting, like Artillery and Grenadier) from any position, including safely from the back row. It has less damage potential than Burst fire, hitting twice instead of 3 times and also has an increased cooldown of 2. The last attack, "Backfire", changes the Scout Bike's attack pattern to an entire row. However, the Scout Bike can only target the rearmost unit of a column, similar to Dust Walkers. This attack will then hit that entire row, including units that the Scout Bike could not originally target! Similar to Down the Line, the damage is decreased and cooldown lengthened. After the first few grueling ranks, the Scout Bike becomes a versatile multi-target attacker from any row, especially in PvP given its low unit value! In the front, its mobility and dodge bonuses should frustrate its attackers. Its ammo-consuming attacks and high reload are its biggest drawbacks at higher ranks. Attacks Submachine Gun= | attack2 = , | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-5 | lof = Precise | suppression = x0.5 +20 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = bike_smg_3deep }} | attack3 = , | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | suppression = x0.5 +20 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = bike_smg_back }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 6; 7; 9; 11; 12; 14 | spreward1 = 28 | spreward2 = 36 | spreward3 = 44 | spreward4 = 48 | spreward5 = 56 | spreward6 = 64 | goldreward2 = 180 | goldreward3 = 220 | goldreward4 = 240 | goldreward5 = 280 | goldreward6 = 320 }} Cost Trivia * As a player, the driver holds the gun in its right hand; as enemy in its left hand. * Despite Zoey stating that this unit is "A Shock Trooper on wheels", it does more damage than a regular Shock Trooper and has less HP. Updates 2.2 Patch * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 7→6, Rank 2: 9→7, Rank 3: 11→9, Rank 4: 12→11, Rank 5: 14→12 * Promotion , and costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. 2.1 Patch * Player level requirement reduced to 10, from 15. 1.3 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Down the Line, added. * Weapon upgrade option, Backfire, added. Gallery File:Scoutbike grey front.png|Front. File:Scoutbike green back.png|Back. File:ScoutBike icon.png|Icon. Animations